


Small steps cover big distances

by tomatostick



Series: Ineffably Bold [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Aziraphale (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Knotting, Omega Crowley (Good Omens), Pregnancy, Pregnant Crowley (Good Omens), Pregnant Sex, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatostick/pseuds/tomatostick
Summary: Crowley and his alpha, Aziraphale, waddle through the ups and downs of a pregnancy. Soft feels and a lot of steamy sex follow this supernatural couple through the very interesting and beautiful process of making new life.There is pregnant sex in this fic, so if you don't like it you can skip months three, four and five. Please, not all pregnancies are how it is described in this fic, this is fiction!!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffably Bold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793371
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Small steps cover big distances

Two and a half months

Crowley woke up from his afternoon lap. He stretched slightly, feeling the afternoon sun on his skin. He purred happily in his nest. Without thinking his hands wandered down to his slightly swollen belly. He stroked it happily and rolled onto his back.

The door to the bedroom opened and in came Aziraphale. The alpha was carrying a tray with ginger tea and biscuits. He approached the pregnant omega and placed the tray on the bed. Then went and kissed Crowley on his forehead, stroking his hair.

“Did you have a good sleep, dear?”

Crowley purred a bit more. He nodded with his eyes still closed.

“I’m glad.” Aziraphale’s voice sounded light next to him, on his left side, meaning he had laid down next to his husband. Crowley wiggled around, not wanting to open his eyes. Next to him Aziraphale chuckled and reached down to stroke his belly.

“You’re feeling better,” he commented quietly.

Crowley nodded again, humming happily.That was an understatement. The first two months of pregnancy had been hell for him. He had lost his appetite, his sexual drive and vomited very frequently. Aziraphale had fussed over him, extremely worried about his state. But the alpha could do little but reassure his omega. Crowley had spent the whole two months in bed, scared about hurting the child but also feeling very weak. It had been a stressful two months. Aziraphale had probably read a whole library of baby books and tasked himself in taking care of crowley.

Crowley had been worried that their child, a hybrid, was the one causing the problems. Aziraphale had been worried it was sucking all his energy. However, after going to a human hospital, the doctors had assured them that the pregnancy was alright. Crowley was just an unlucky omega. The pair felt reassured and decided to wait it out. As the doctors said, around the end of the second month the symptoms were less frequent. Crowley found himself with a growing appetite and his strength returning. 

Aziraphale’s insistent hand on his abdomen felt very nice. Crowley shifted slightly and cracked open one eye, staring right into the blue orbs of his husband's eyes.

“Hello,” he whispered playfully.

“Hello to you too, my dear,” replied Aziraphale as he pecked Crowley’s nose. “You want to drink your tea and go out to the garden?”

Crowley made a face. He didn’t want to leave his nest, their nest. He turned and pressed his nose against the pillows, breathing in their scents. “Maybe,” he mumbled.

Azirapahle chuckled softly. “At least drink your tea, dear.”

Crowley opened both his eyes and slowly dragged himself in a sitting position. Aziraphale hummed encouragingly and reached over for the tray. He passed Crowley his tea and served himself a cup too. They sat in silence, enjoying the moment as they sipped their tea and listened to the sounds of nature outside of their window. 

After finishing his tea and eating one cookie, Crowley moved out of the bed and went for his robe. Aziraphale beat him to it first though. The alpha helped Crowley onto the robe before tying snuggly around his waist. All this not before giving a quick kiss to the neck and squeezing a breast slightly. 

Crowley moaned at the soft touch of the hand. He was using a femine form for this pregnancy and it felt so different to the male one. His breasts were beginning to swell slightly and it was a focal point of pleasure lately. He gave Aziraphale a mock mad face and slapped his hands away kindly.

“Later,” he said.

Aziraphale gave a pout but nodded. As Crowley got better, he got more needier. It warmed his heart seeing his omega so happy and recovering so well. This was just what they wanted, a life without anyone bothering them or interfering. 

He led his husband out to the garden. Crowley had gone back to his habits of scowling at his plants. He didn’t yell much but he did threaten them constantly. Also he enjoyed the summer breeze on his skin. Aziraphale took a book with him and sat down in the shade. He admired his husband's form. Crowley had always been thin so the baby bump could be seen quite well, as small as it was now. Crowley didn’t try to hide it. Aziraphale had caught him several times admiring his belly and whispering nonsense to it. It made him feel a need to protect his beautiful mate and their unborn child. Aziraphale glanced at his book again and smiled. It was the beginning of a journey.

…………………………………………………………..

Two and a half months ago

Crowley wretched in the bucket next to his bed. He wiped his brow and shivered slightly. He felt tears falling down his eyes and he whined out loud. Aziraphale was at the door instantly.

“Oh, dear, don't worry,” he quickly rushed to help the omega.

Crowley just panted heavily. He could feel another wave of bile creeping up his throat. Without a warning he vomited violently into the bucket again. Aziraphale stroked his hair as the omega emptied his stomach for the third time that afternoon. Not much was left in his stomach either way. 

After vomiting, Crowley went back to lay down on the bed. He was still shivering and Aziraphale tucked him into the blankets gently. Crowley looked at his alpha, he whined pitifully again and Aziraphale understood.

“I’m not leaving dear, I’m right here next to you.” 

Crowley closed his eyes, satisfied with the answer. 

He woke up again a few hours later, feeling weak but warm. He felt Aziraphale’s body against his, big and solid. He smiled and turned to look at his alpha. Aziraphale’s eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. His curls were a bit mussed because of the sleeping position and he kept a firm grasp on Crowley’s hips. Crowley closed his eyes again, letting sleep overcome him again.

He woke up again, not very sure about the time. He started out the window and saw the setting sun, falling slowly out of sight. He heard the door being opened and Aziraphale strode in with a small bowl of food. Crowley recognized it by the smell, it was chicken soup. He smiled tiredy at Aziraphale. The alpha went over and stroked his face.

“I brought you food, I hope this won’t make you feel bad.”

He fed Crowley spoon after spoon of the warm broth. It didn’t make him feel sick at least and Crowley sighed happily when he had finished. He felt warm and comfortable. Aziraphale tucked him back in and went towards the door. Crowley made a small noise, a needy sound and Aziraphale stopped. 

“Oh, alright, I’ll join you.” He set the bowl on the small table and snapped into his pjs. Then climbed into the bed and threw the covers over him. Crowley shuffled over to him and let himself be surrounded by his alpha’s strong arms and hands. He sighed contently and let himself be cuddled by the calming figure. Soon enough he was drifting off to sleep.

He woke up the next morning with a bad feeling in his throat and mouth and before he could stop himself, he was hurling on the carpet. Aziraphale woke up violently next to him and immediately got up. He looked at the trembling figure and snapped the vomint away, before Crowley could feel guilty about it.

“Oh my dear, you’re not feeling well again. I’ll get a wet cloth, you wait here.” He pushed the omega back down on the bed and left. 

Crowley panted a bit as he felt his nausea going down. The abrupt vomiting had left him feeling weak and he curled up inside the soft sheets. Aziraphale came a few moments later with a basin filled with water and a cloth. He put it on the omega’s forehead and cuddled with his mate, calming him.

This routined continued for several weeks. Crowley was feeling weaker as time dragged on. He barely ate, his stomach could barely stand any food. He lived off chicken broth and fruits. Aziraphale tried mixing things up and added vegetables that didn’t cause him disgust. Crowley never enjoyed eating as much as Aziraphale. But now he found it very important to keep hismlef well feed, his stupid body seemed to react differently though. 

Finally, Aziraphale was the one who suggested going to see the doctor.

“I think we should visit the doctor,” he said as he watched Crowley finish his sad meal.

Crowley looked at him above his bowl and made an inquisitive sound.

“You’re clearly not well, dear,” sniffed Aziraphale. “And I’m not sure if it’s because of your human body only.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, angel?”

Aziraphalel pursed his lips, worried. “Our child, dear. I’m afraid they are sucking your energy. I want to go to a human doctor. If they tell us it's just a bodily reaction I will feel better. If not...we might have a bit of trouble.”

Crowley’s insides twisted with anxiousness now. What Aziraphale said made perfect sense. They weren't humans really, this was new, anything could happen. He nodded at the alpha’s determined face. “Fine, we’ll go.”

……………………………………………………

Month three

Aziraphale moaned out loud as he thrust in one more time before the knot got stuck and he came inside Crowley. The omega underneath him was making small pleased noises, trembling all over from pleasure. He took in deep breaths of air, trying to calm his heart and coming down from his high. He looked down at Crowley.

“Have you come?” He rasped out.

Crowley shook his head. He had already come one but he knew that Aziraphale was asking if he had come with him. He had been left at the edge of the precipice and he was squirming as he tried to make more friction between their bodies.

Aziraphale shook his head at himself. He reached down between crowley’s legs and pressed into his clit lightly. Crowley howled with pleasure and Aziraphale groaned as he felt the tight cunt fluttering against his knot.

“Fuck, fuck, please more, alpha-”

Aziraphale leaned down towards his breasts and took one swollen bud into his mouth and sucked lightly too, still applying pressure to the clit. Crowley threw his head back, feeling his belly tense. He was so close, so very close. And then Aziraphale reached up and bit into the mating mark again as he pressed Crowley’s clit between his fingers.

Crowley came so hard he thought he saw stars. His back tensed as his cunt clenched and unclenched around Azirapahale’s dick and sparks of pleasure travelled up his spine. The alpha also felt the movement inside and groaned at the feeling of Crowley milking his thick member. He held his omega in his arms as Crowley panted and took deep breaths of air. He rolled them over to the side instead of putting his weight on the belly. They were still connected by the knot so Crowley snuggled closer to Aziraphale.

“Did that feel good?”

Crowley smiled and nodded. He nuzzled along Aziraphale’s neck, nosing along the mating mark set against the scenting gland. He breathed in his alpha's scent and slinked an arm to his belly. Aziraphale felt the small movement and did the same. He intertwined his hands with Crowleys’ and they stroked his belly softly.

“Well be able to meet them soon,” he said fondly.

Crowley chuckled. “Angel, soon is going to be in six months, there is still a long way to go.”

“I know,” said Aziraphale nipping at Crowley's nose. “I just can’t wait to see our child.”

“Me neither angel. You know, I hope they have your eyes.”

Now it was Aziraphale, the one who chuckled. “Well then dear, I hope they have your hair. It is very lovely.” He reached his hand up and combed the fiery tresses. Crowley had let it grow way much longer than usual. It reminded Aziraphale of the long tresses that Crowley had in Golgotha. Things were so different back then.

“I think I’ll keep this female form for a bit longer,” said Crowley. 

“Whatever you want dear. You know I love you in whatever form you are in.”

“I know, I’m just getting very attached to this right now. I think I’ll change as soon as I'm done with my first heat after the pregnancy though.”

Azirapahle nodded along. “You’ll take the pregnancy pills again won’t you?”

Crowley nodded. “I don’t want us to have a child right after already giving birth to one. Want us to savor the moment a bit more, not rush into things so fast.”

Aziraphale hummed along. “You’re finally slowing down Crowley,” he teased.

“Oh you hush,” said Crowley as he swatted an arm playfully.

Aziraphale grinned and pulled the omega closer. “I love you,” he whispered into the omega’s ear. “And I love you too,” he said to the swell of the belly.

Crowley glanced at his alpha with a watery smile. “I love you both too.”

…………………………………………………………………………

Month four

Crowley was sobbing on the floor. The plush carpet shielded his knees from bruising. The omega was whimpering as he presented his soaking hole to his alpha. God, he was so horny lately. He really wanted Aziraphale’s dick inside of him, it was the only thing that had been on his mind during the whole day. He had finally made his move in the afternoon as Aziraphale read his book on the plush sofa. Crowley had been wanting it for so long now, he was very much aroused. However, Aziraphale was feeling a bit of a bastard and had teased the omega. Finally, Crowley broke and here he was, begging for release.

Aziraphale had still not looked down, but Crowley could see the outline of his cock, aroused as he smelled his omega’s need.

“Come one Aziraphale, angel, please. You know how much I want it.” He looked back, almost panting at his alpha. 

Aziraphale sighed and set the book aside. He unbuttoned his waistcoat and rolled up his sleeves. Crowley smirked as he saw the thick forearms covered in pale hairs be revealed to the light. He had always had a thing for his angel’s strength, always turned him on. He could feel a fresh gush of slick fall out his hole and drip slowly onto the carpet. Aziraphale frowned.

“My dear, you’re getting the carpet terribly dirty.” He made no move however to miracle the mess away.

“You want a reminder don’t you angel?” Crowley teased as he saw Aziraphale approach.

“Perhaps, you know either way that I’ll always know it was there.”

“Yeah, I know-aaaaah!” Crowley moaned as he felt Azirapahel spreading his butt cheeks apart and dipping a finger straight into his leaking hole. “Fuck angel! Warn me the next time!”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I thought you liked being surprised.”He continued to finger fuck the omega, adding two more fingers and watching as Crowley’s lips stretched aroudn them and his channel accepted the intrusions easily.

Crowley whined. He did like being surprised sometimes, it added a certain dangerous element that he craved sometimes. But only with Aziraphale, his alpha. He keened as he clenched down on the fingers, wanting something larger. 

“Come on, angel. You can give me something bigger right?”

“Maybe,” said Aziraphale teasingly.

Crowley groaned. “You love teasing me don’t you angel?”

Aziraphale nodded as he inspected Crowley’s ruined cunt. The lips were glistening with slick and they were puffy. The whole mound had swelled as the blood travelled down to the aroused place. Crowley’s clit was a bit larger now and Aziraphale could see his hole perfectly, the channel contracting as Crowley begged for release. He smirked. 

“Yes, I rather do like teasing you,dear. You’re so lovely when you get flustered, you’re also mine.” He paused and pretended to think. “I think I wont’ knot you today then.”

Crowley looked back quickly. Aziraphale almost always knotted him after they had bonded. If he didn’t it mean there was a really kinky reason behind it. He wanted to cry of happiness and frustration at the same time. Nothing felt as good as his mate’s knot inside him but he wanted to look forward to Aziraiphale’s hedonistic fantasies. 

Azirapahle smiled at the state his omega had been reduced to. It was always beautiful seeing Crowley submit and offer himself. It satisfied the dark alpha instincts of him. His mate was the loveliest creature on Earth and he was his. Aziraphale shuddered in delight, his cock twitching in his pants.

“Are you fine with it dear?”

“Yes, alpha. You know I like whatever you do.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “No, you don’t have to like everything I do. I can knot you if you want in the end.”

Crowley thought hard. He did want to get knotted but most importantly he wanted to be a good omega to Aziraphale. “Angel,” he said softly. “We can do whatever you want. I-I just w-want to be good for you.” He looked back to Aziraphale’s smooth face. The alpha was happy at hearing the statement form his omega.

“Very well then.” Aziraphale stood up. He went to sit on the couch and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his leaking cock and patted his thighs. Crowley understood and pushed himself to his knees. He dragged himself between Aziraphale’s stretched legs and nuzzled into the soft thighs. The smell of Aziraphale was very strong here, just as much as on his scent gland. 

He stared up at Aziraphale’s cock. It was a lovely thing nestled on a crown of white curls. The length was perfect, but what Crowley loved was the girth of the thing. He loved how it stretched his small holes and made him feel full. He felt more slick leaking onto the carpet thinking about it. He nosed happily against the soft, thigh skin, not lickign it yet but making sure his alpha knew where his attention was. 

Aziraphale stroked a hand across his omega’s curls. He didn’t force the omega down yet, that was for Crowley to choose. The omega was taking his time, exploring the skins and smell of the thick member. 

Crowley’s eyes crinkled as he saw a bead of precum top the lovely head of the cock. He smiled inwardly. Aziraphale was going to tease him later so he could do the same for a bit. He leaned down and sucked the liquid out of the slit. Aziraphale’s hand tightened against his hair as the alpha surged from the pleasure. Crowley smiled further. He started up at Aziraphale’s lust filled eyes with a cheeky smile.

Aziraphale groaned as he saw that knowing smile. Yes, he was going to torture Crowley later but he let him have his fun for now. He groaned again as Crowley took only the head and gave it an experimental suck. Crowley gave the best blowjobs he had ever had in his life. His serpent-like tongue, which appeared from time to time, let the omega have control of the things that happened inside his mouth. The warmth and wetness of the hot cavity added to the sensations. 

Crowley decided to just stick it all the way in. He surged forward, pushing himself on his heels and swallowed the length whole, letting the member tease his throat. Aziraphale moaned loudly, very loudly and grabbed his hair, holding in place. Crowley gagged a bit, he hadn’t taken care of his gag reflex, making his mouth fill with even more spit. He stayed for a few seconds like that, making sure his jaw was used to the stretch. 

Right from the beginning of their relationship, they had set up boundaries when they had sex. Both were very worried about hurting each other and wanted to make sure everything went well. One of these was always waiting for Crowley to adjust and to take his time with things if he wanted. Aziraphale also enjoyed giving oral sex and sometimes prenetation, but Crowley, being an omega, didn’t have such large proportions as his alpha counterpart. So in the end, it was Crowley the one that had to wait a bit to get used to something. 

Crowley started to move once he felt his jaw could take it. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking the member inside. Above him, Aziraphale withered around, enjoying the sensations immensely. He kept his hand on Crowley's hair though and pulled slightly from time to time. Crowley kept up the pace, slowing down and speeding up from time to time, and wrapping his skilled tongue around the thick cock. He could taste the precum every now and then and his cunt would throb painfully, reminding him of his emptiness. 

Finally, desperate for Aziraphale to cum and finally pay some attention to him, Crowley picked up the pace. He reached up to and stroked Aziraphale’s balls too. He could feel them become tighter under his thorough attention. He pulled up a bit, not wanting to take on Aziarphale’s knot. The alpha before him tensed and Crowley felt the first spurts of seed flood his mouth. Aziraphale however, pulled him up and off his cock, making sure he came all over his omega’s face.

Crowley stayed still as Aziraphale finished on his face. When he opened his eyes, Aziraphale was panting heavily while he held his spent, twitching member. The alpha smiled down at him and slowly reached a hand down. He stroked Crowley's neck, feeling the omega swallow the small amount that had been left in his mouth. Then he stroked Crowley’s face lovingly as he felt the sticky liquid on Crowley's thin cheeks.

Crowley smiled too and licked the area around his lips. “We should do this more, angel.”

“You’re very horny lately, dear.”

Crowley shrugged. “Can’t help it. I have a lovely alpha who just wants to spoil me all the time.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers, clearing the spend of his mate’s face. Crowley frowned at the feeling of the come being of so soon but calmed down as he could still smell his alpha all over his face.

“I do believe you are right though, I do love spoiling you so much. Come on, get up here for a pampering session.”

Crowley almost leaped up, enthusiastic towards the attention he was finally receiving.

………………………………………………………….

Five months

Crowley was struggling against the grip that Aziraphale had on him. The alpha was pushing him down, pressing against his upper back. He was practically drooling on the bed sheets as Aziraphale stroked his back lovingly. He was kneeling with his face smushed into the bedsheets, jittering all over. 

The room was hot in contrast with the cold of the approaching winter that threatened to penetrate the thick stone walls. Crowley whined and Aziraphale swept back a few red locks that had gotten stuck on his sweaty forehead. He kissed down his back, trailing kisses until he reached Crowley’s ass. Then he stopped and admired the fleshy globes.

“You’re so beautiful, my dear. Made just for me right? Just mine.”

Crowley could only moan as Aziraphale spread his cheeks apart, peeking a glance at his puckered hole and leaking cunt. Crowley’s pregnant belly hung between the spread legs. They were careful when they had sex now, they didn’t want to hurt the baby but Crowley wanted a good fucking every once in a while. And Aziraphale had no choice but to provide. They still had their safe word and Aziraphale had insisted on using it the very moment something felt wrong.

Aziraphale reached down and spread the lips apart, feeling the sweet smelling slick fall onto his hand. He swore internally, Crowley was going to be the death of him one day. No one could ever be as perfect as him. They had started a few hours ago when Crowley had gotten needy all of a sudden. The omega had already come twice on his fingers and tongue but he was begging for more.

Crowley looked behind him. Aziraphale was staring at his cunt with an intense stare, deep in thought. He wiggled his ass, trying to bring him back to Earth. Coming twice hadn’t been enough for him, he needed his mates cock deep inside him. His body burned for it and he would be left unpleased if not and no good mate would leave their omega unpleasured. He moaned as he felt Aziraphale slip a chubby finger in again. Still, he looked back at him with a pout, this wasn’t what he asked for.

“I know,” said Aziraphale. “You’ll get it soon don’t worry. I just want you to be prepared.”

“But I’m already ready, alpha. Come on, I need it,” Crowley whined now.

Aziraphale shook his head softly behind him. “You’ll get it when I say so.”

“But alpha, I need it no-”

He was cut off by Aziraphale as the alpha surged forward and gripped his neck lightly with a warning snarl. Crowley immediately submitted, whimpering slightly and Aziraphale drew back satisfied. He spanked Crowley’s ass twice for a good measure, making the omega yelp and squirm a bit more. Crowley could feel the slick running down his legs now, he was so aroused.

Aziraphale leaned back again, holding Crowley by the hips, trying to ignore the squirming of the omega. He stared at Crowley's cunt again. It was a lovely thing, red, swollen with need and wet all over. He couldn’t help himself as he reached down and tasted it again like a scrumptious feast. He could tell Crowley liked it by the small noises of pleasure the omega made. 

When he was finally satisfied he drew back and pressed the outline of his cock against Crowley’s buttocks. The omega, sensing his reward, started to move a bit more and he saw as Crowley turned his head back and shot him a few more pleading looks. Unable to resist them, he led his thick member to the pulsing, warm entrance of the omega. He sunk in carefully, making sure things weren't too fast or uncomfortable. He let Crowley adjust to the length and thickness before starting to move.

Crowley’s eyes rolled back in his head as Aziraphale sank down slowly. When they had sex it always felt so intense really. He could feel Aziraphale’s thick member splitting his tight channel apart. The slick helped with the whole process and Aziraphale sunk in farther until he pressed right against his g-spot. He stopped there and teased the bundle of nerves mercilessly. Crowley moaned and whimpered all through it. Aziraphale did have a bastard streak sometimes. 

Aziraphale pressed a bit more into Crowley, draping his front on his back. He didn’t press too much but made sure that Crowley felt the direct contact. This position allowed his to nose along his mate’s neck, licking against the mating mark while feeling the pulses of pleasure inside Crowley. His hips thrust in and out, creating a nice rhythm, making sure his mate felt the whole of his member.

Crowley kept squirming under Aziraphale’s hold. He could be a bit taller than the alpha but Aziraphale was much larger and stronger than him. He couldn't escape his alpha’s hold, not that he wanted to either. He felt Aziraphale’s tongue swiping across the mating mark and his scent gland. His cunt fluttered instinctively and he moaned out loud. Aziraphale took this encouragement and grabbed his long hair. He pulled lightly, lifting his head up. Crowley had definitely slobbered a bit and his cheeks were flushed deeply. Aziraphale seemed to approve with his state of debauchery by giving in one particularly rough thrust.

“Fuck, fuck, please Aziraphale, faster. Please alpha, more”

Crowley found himself crying out loud when Aziraphale stopped completely inside him instead of picking up the pace. Aziraphale leaned back and observed the state of Crowley’s messy cunt. The lips were stretched wide, accommodating his thick member. Everything around was coated in Crowley’s slick and inside it was a real life furnace. Aziraphale groaned out loud. Crowley was a beautiful sight right now. So needy and full yet asking for more.

Now he reached down and stroked Crowley’s swollen belly and he crept up and grabbed his breasts. The lovely things had gotten bigger, making the necessary changes to produce milk for the coming baby. They were very sensitive and Crowley yelped when Aziraphale teased the buds, rolling them between his fingers. He could feel an orgasm close, the pleasure being too much. Finally Aziraphale reached down and played with Crowley’s swollen clit and that was the end of him.

Crowley fell back face down onto the mattress as his orgasm rolled through him. His spine arched and he felt his nerves tingling with pleasure. His cunt clenched against the intrusion and Crowley felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Aziraphale’s cock was just so big and nice, the fit so snug inside him. It felt like heaven in his alpha’s hold. He kept sobbing and whining as he came down from his high and felt Aziraphale move inside him again. The alpha kept plowing on, looking for his release, not caring about the oversensitive figure beneath him.

Aziraphale had paused when Crowley came, shivering as the tight hole became even tighter trying to suck everything in. When he felt the omega calm down he started the pace again. He hadn’t come yet, his knot was just beginning to form. He pounded into the body beneath him, feeling Crowley's slick walls clamp around him. The omega made a few pitiful noises, trying to get past the oversentive stage before finally feeling the tremors of pleasure again.

Crowley could feel Aziraphale's knot at the very edge of his entrance. The alpha would push it in and out as the knot grew in size. Now he was desperate for his mate to finish inside, he wanted to feel the warm feel of his seed again. He clenched his cunt and he felt Aziraphale stutter in his rhythm. The alpha pushed the knot in one last time before it got stuck. Aziraphale bit softly against the mating mark as he came. Crowley loved the feeling of warm wetness that filled his channel as Aziraphale came deeply inside him. It was enough to trigger another orgasm from him.

His thin legs were shaking from the force of pleasure and he felt Aziraphale’s hands on his hair, stroking it and calming him down. Crowley looked behind, trying to get a kiss from his mate. Aziraphale chuckled and leaned down at the awkward angle to brush his lips against his. Then he moved them both down till they were lying sideways and they enjoyed their post coital cuddling.

Crowley loved this part too. Cuddling gave him a sense or reassurance and he felt wanted in his alpha’s thick arms. They were still stuck together, with their limbs tangled between the two. Aziraphale hummed as he stroked Crowley’s hair and pressed kisses to his nape.

“Was that okay?” He asked the tired omega.

“More than okay,” answered Crowley sleepily to him. He yawned, he was tired and well fucked. He wanted to sleep now.

“Sleep my dear, I’ll be right here.” Aziraphale pressed one last kiss and pressed the omega closer to him. He curled his arms around Crowley’s swell and tucked the blankets over them. Crowley fell asleep without a thought in his mind, safe in his partner's arms.

……………………………………………………….

Six months 

Aziraphale woke up in an empty nest. It was late into the night and only the sound of the wind could be heard. He leaned out, searching for Crowley’s figure in their large bed. When he found none he stood up alert. He didn’t hear anything. He waited for a few seconds, tuning his ears in for any noise. Suddenly a small clatter sounded from the kitchen, followed by a small curse.

Aziraphale sighed with relief, slipped out of bed and headed to the homely kitchen. The light was on, casting a golden hue to the room. He stopped outside the door, peering at the scene inside.

Crowley, wearing a black tank top and his favorite silk pajama pants slung low, was opening the fridge. The baby bump, now a good solid bump at six months stood out very well. Aziraphale secretly admired how well the pregnancy was doing for Crowley, and how perfect his omega looked with the bulging belly. He sniffed the air. His eyes widened when he smelled Crowley’s distress. The omega was opening and closing the fridge door before moving over to the cupboard. After inspecting the contents in this one, he shut it close. He then proceeded to tuck his face into his hands and start to cry.

Aziraphale was alarmed. Quickly he crossed the space in between them and hugged his omega.

“Crowley my dear, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Crowley shook his head as he cried silently. Aziraphale stroked his head softly while he rocked the omega. 

“You’ll be fine dear. I’m right here, you’re safe. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

The omega took some shuddering breaths and then looked into his blue eyes. Aziraphale’s heart broke just a bit seeing the tear filled eyes of his omega. He wrapped the being closer to him.

“We don’t have the ice lollies I like,” said Crowley in a sad voice.

Aziraphale froze. He looked at crowley. The omega looked back at him, serious. Aziraphale wanted to laugh really. He was worried it was something else, but all Crowley wanted was ice cream. He had read about cravings pregnancies often caused and decided it was best not to make fun of his pregnant omega.

“You can ust miracle them up dear.”

“No!” Said Crowley with conviction. “I want to buy them, it’s not the same.”

Aziraphale wanted to argue it was the same really. They barely shopped, their fridge and cupboards knew well to keep themselves stoked with fresh food.The garden that Crowley took care of housed a great variety of vegetables. They did cook however since it was interesting human activity. Aziraphale struggled to understand.

“Crowley dear, it’s the middle of the night. Few shops will be open. I can miracl-”

“No, Aziraphale. We need to go buy ice lollies now.”

That's how Aziraphale found himself in the dead of night going to an available supermarket. Crowley was the one driving, he still wouldn’t let anyone drive his precious Bentely. He did drive slower though and Aziraphale relaxed against the seat. After touring around a few nearby supermarkets they arrived at a small gas station, the only thing open at the dead of night.

There was a bored looking beta at the counter, who barely glanced their way as they strode in. Crowley immediately went to the small frozen section and surveyed the ice creams offered. He grinned triumphantly and reached down to grab a cardboard box. On it was a picture of the signature ice cream Crowley wanted so much. 

Aziraphale guessed Crowley would be satisfied but the omega started looking around. He picked up a can of olives and frozen pizza, topping everything with a pack of those horrid gummies that they sold at the front of the counter. Aziraphale didn’t question Crowley as he paid for the items and they left to go back home.

Once there, Crowley proceeded to bake the pizza and he opened the can of olives and shovelled a spoonful into his mouth. Aziraphale wanted to grimace at what he was seeing, not enjoying the mix of tastes going into his husband's mouth. He remembered a few months ago when Crowley had vomited with just smelling food like this. It was obvious that those memories had been forgotten in Crowley's mind. The omega awas smiling as he shoved down the pizza. After finishing the food, he directly opened the ice cream and shoved as many as he could into his mouth. He paused to look at Aziraphale and almost spit out the food as he laughed at his puzzled expression.

“My dear, don’t eat too fast or you’ll choke.”

Crowley swallowed and looked at his mate.

“Thought you were the one who fancied midnight snacks angel.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at his mate's snarky remark. He went and stood in front of his mate, kneeling down and stroking the big belly. Crowley kept stuffing his face but stroked his soft white-blond curls happily.

Aziraphale was just glad really. Happy to have his omega by his side. Grateful to soon have his child by his side. To have a new world by his side. The feeling of happiness bubbled up inside him as he kept stroking and kissing Crowley’s belly. His mate, sensing his good humour, smiled and relaxed against the counter.

After Crowley had stuffed himself, Aziraphale led him back to bed. He showered the omega with kisses and cuddles until they both fell asleep. 

Crowley woke up a few hours later, the light of the moon shining feebly through the curtains, was bothering him. He stood up slowly and swung arounds a bit, the weight of his belly unbalanced him sometimes. He made way to the curtains, looking outside. The light showed his bare garden. In winter or when the weather got colder, Crowley had liked to miracle the whole garden as a greenhouse, so he would be able to have plants thriving all the time.In the ned however, he decided to just make a portion of the garden a greenhouse. He transferred the plants that needed more heat inside and the rest of the garden was left to the laws of the Earth with a little bit of encouragement done by Crowley. Even though it looked dead now, Crowley knew the plants were very much alive, shivering as they sensed their masters gaze from so afar.

With a sigh, he turned back, ready to go to bed. Before he snapped his fingers to make the curtains close properly he stopped by the tall mirror beside their bed. His reflection stated back at him. Crowley wore little to sleep really. When it’s hot he prefers to sleep naked. In cold weather he just puts on pants, a tank top and sleeps under the heavy weight of several blankets. Now though, he has Aziraphale who keeps him warm. He turned back to look at the sleeping figure. He smiled fondly as he turned to look back at himself.

The pants he wore were slung low to not disturb with the growing belly. As he stared harder, Crowley could make out some stretch marks, lining the bottom part of the distended belly. He lifted his tank top curiously inspecting his swollen breasts. His nipples hardened against the different temperature. Crowley could see he had gained a bit of weight, especially around his hips, legs and butt. He bore into the golden eyes of his reflection as he rubbed at the belly absentmindedly, feeling vulnerable for a second. 

He looked in the mirror as a sleepy figure looked up from the bed. Aziraphale had woken. The alpha looked at him as the omega scrutinized his own body.

“Do you think I’ve gotten fatter, angel?”

Aziraphale stood up and padded silently to his mate, making a small curious noise. He hugged the figure from behind, wrapping his arms with the omega. 

“Dear, if you have, you still look heavenly.”

Crowley sniffed. “Not heavenly, angel. Something else please.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Very well. You look positively ravishing. Beautiful under this light. A goddess incarnate with your big belly.” At this, the alpha stroked the pregnant omega.”You’ve always been beautiful, my dear. In any shape or form.” Aziraphale was pressing kisses against Crowley’s exposed neck. The omega whimpered a bit at this attention. He turned around to face his mate. 

“You’re beautiful too, angel.” He paused as he kissed Aziraphale slowly.” I love you,” he whispered.

Aziraphale smiled sweetly. He nuzzled Crowley’s face. “I love you too. So much dear. And you too,” he said smiling down to the baby bump.

………………………………………………………..

Seven months.

Seven months was beginning to be a bit too much for Crowley. His belly seemed to constantly grow, never stopping. His feet swelled slightly and it was bothersome to walk.So he used his wings to get to places now. The only problem was that the cottage was too small to house the moving wingspan of a demon. He spent the days grumbling around the house as he tried to do something useful. To add to all of this, the baby seemed so much more active. It would kick constantly. At first, he and Aziraphale had been so happy to feel their kid. But after some time it became bothersome to Crowley, especially when he tried to sleep.

One afternoon he was resting against Aziraphale’s chest. The alpha was reading yet another book on babies and pregnancy. He would stroke his hair every other minute. Crowley was trying to doze off, enjoying the warmth of the heater in the middle of the room. The baby however had different plans and kicked slightly. Crowley immediately gasped and put a hand against the place he felt the movement. Aziraphale looked up worried from his book.

“Is everything okay?”

Crowley nodded and grabbed his hands. He placed it against his belly and watched as Aziraphale smiled when he felt the tiny movements.

“Our kid’s a feisty one.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “If they inherit your stubbornness it's going to be the end of us. It's already inherited my love for movement.”

Aziraphale tapped him playfully against his belly. “Be nice, dear. My stubbornness is not so bad.”

Crowley made a face to signal his opposite opinion. “I’m not nice, angel. I’m a demon, remember?”

Now it was Aziraphale, the one who rolled his eyes. “Of course you are. My willy adversary, the love of my life, such a bad demon he is.”He pressed a kiss against Crowleys’ head as the omega grumbled a bit.

They cuddled a bit more, enjoying the quiet afternoon. Crowley soon fell asleep, after the baby had decided it was enough exercise for the day. When he woke up from the nap, Aziraphale was gone and he was wrapped around a thick blanket. 

Crowley wriggled around the blanket happily as he breathed in Aziraphale’s strong smell. The alpha had scented the blanket obviously. Crowley rubbed his cheeks against the soft texture and dug his body deeper into the soft couch. He rocked a bit in the place, stroking the large belly and smiling to himself. He started talking to the baby, not sure if they would be able to hear him, but still doing it either ways.

“I hope you don’t get bigger, if not I'm afraid I’ll pop.”

Crowley paused. “ I’m joking, you get as big as you need. You won’t break this human body, not on my watch. They’re impressive creatures actually, humans. Can do so much good but so much bad at the same time, it’s impressive really. I think you’ll like them, maybe as much as us.” He paused again, thinking. “You know you’re special. A totally different thing in this universe. A new creation I think. Damn me if there’s others like you out there. Either way, I hope this doesn’t affect your future negatively.” 

Crowley sighed at this. “We’ll alway be here to protect and support you if you need it, my sweet child. Always.” He did worry about his unborn child’s future really. But he also knew that he and Aziraphale would be ready to defend their child against anything really. Heck, he would go against God herself if needed, he had already done it once.

“Most of all, we love you,” he continued. “You’re precious to us, very precious.”

He stopped as he heard a rustling by the door. Aziraphale was leaning against it, listening to the omega speak. He smiled, full of love and nodded his head, telling the omega to keep on talking. Crowley smiled back and motined for his husband to come over. Aziraphale approached and put a hand on the belly, like Crowley. 

“You’re papa is here to say hi too,” said Crowley to the belly again.

Aziraphale smiled and kissed the soft skin lovingly.

“Helly my dear,” he said softly.

…………………………………………………………………

Eight and a half months.

Crowley had had enough. He dragged himself to his maternity yoga class. He had read on the internet that it would make things easier. He hoped it really did. Eight and half months was beginning to take a toll on him. He still had month nine to get by and he wasn’t sure he would make it through. Well, he was being dramatic, since there wasn’t wrong with the pregnancy. Just the usual aches and discomforts. These made Crowley very uncomfortable with his body, he had totally forgotten how it felt to be pregnant. 

To be true he hadn’t really paid much attention to his first pregnancy. He had been mad at himself for getting pregnant and had spent most of the time debating wherever he should keep the child or not. A visit from Hell quickly made him choose and Crowley had given up the half demon child, like many others. By the time it was over though, he only thought about getting back to work and the memory of his first pregnancy was a bit blurry at the back of his mind. And it did good to be kept that way.

He sighed as he stepped into the class, prepared for the worst.

He went out an hour and a half later, feeling surprisingly refreshed. The class had healed some aches and pains and the teacher had complimented him for his great flexibility (courtesy of his snake traits). Aziraphale was waiting for him by the car. The alpha looked serene, wrapped around his thick coat, holding a bouquet of flowers. Crowley’s heart did a little stutter, common when around Aziraphale.

THe blond hasn’t seen him go out yet, staring absentmindedly at the foggy british sky. Crowley gazed dreamily at him but tensed as he saw a young omega walk towards his alpha. The woman stopped right in front of Aziraphale and tried to strike up a conversation. Aziraphale, very confused by the sudden approach, looked towards the door, searching for his mate. Crowley himself bared his demonic fangs and put on his most menacing face. He stalked over to the chatty omega.

“Excuse me, he’s taken already, can’t you see?”

The woman looked at the pregnant omega crossly, as if someone had taken away her little prize. She huffed out something but left quickly. She didn’t want to get in the way of a jealous omega. Crowley turned towards Aziraphale. 

“I brought you flowers,” said Aziraphale as he extended his arm with the beautiful arrangement.

Crowley frowned and grabbed the bouquet. He gave a strong sniff, satisfied witht he scents the plants gave off. Then he closed the space between him and Aziraphale and he kissed his alpha roughly.

Aziraphale moaned surprised into the kiss and he grabbed Crowley’s face to deepen it.

“Take me home, angel,” whispered Crowley as they broke apart slowly. And Aziraphale had no choice but to comply.

……………………………………………………..

Crowley groaned as he felt Aziraphale pull out. The alpha hadn’t knotted him today, he didn’t want to be too rough and hurt the baby somehow, especially now that they were going to see them soon. All the sex they had now was very soft, and not always on the penetration side. Aziraphale was very careful and attentive. Crowley made a happy noise as he buried his face on the bed sheets, enjoying the leftover heat and the wetness that trickled down his thighs. He couldn't see anything past his swollen belly now, but he enjoyed the feeling. 

Aziraahale came back with a wet cloth and chuckled at the lewd vision of his pregnant husband. He cleaned his lovingly, making sure the omega felt relaxed and safe after their love making. Aziraphale suspected the omega at the parking lot had riled him up. It was normal too that omega’s got jealous but they weren’t as aggressive as alphas. Crowley had probably wanted to ride the feeling out with a little love making. Aziraphale smiled lightly as he tucked the omega into the bed before crawling in himself. He wrapped his arms around the body of his husband, stroking the large belly up and down.

“Are you okay?”

Crowley hummed sleepily and nodded his head. He turned around, so they were facing each other.

“Did the omega at the parking lot bring this one?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley frowned, his eyes still closed. “Maybe,” he muttered. “Well...yes. I guess so. I can’t help but feel possessive when the omega knew you were clearly taken. Could she not smell so?” Crowley shook his head and shuffled closer to Aziraphale. They held each other, breathing slowly and enjoying the intimacy. 

“I felt a bit threatened by the omega,” said Crowley softly in the silence of the room. “For a second I was scared that you would be charmed by her. That you would leave us.” He silenced his husband before he could say anything. “No, let me continue. I know that you would never leave, I know. But sometimes I can’t help but wonder. I’m scared, Aziraphale. I’m scared about our child and us. If we can give them a good life, a happy life. If I’ll be a good parent, not a crappy one. I’ve seen so many bad parents, bad people. Me for starters, couldn’t even keep my first child and then we raised Warlock and the poor kid wasn’t...I don’t know.”

Crowley was crying now. His failures got the best of him sometimes and the approach of the birth sometimes reminded him of all the things he’d done wrong to deserve something so beautiful and perfect as their life right now. The feeling of not deserving what he had, had been ingrained in him since the Fall. Aziraphale soothed the feeling almost every time but sometimes he didn’t help. The fact that Crowley had finally gotten his angel and alpha by his side was just sometimes too overwhelming for him.Too big for him to accept it. It couldn’t be real for some reason. The spiral of unhealthy thoughts wormed their way into his mind and made him suffer internally.

Aziraphale immediately breathed in the scent of his omega, scared and unhappy. He reached and pushed his husband against his neck, letting him breath in his scent, trying to calm him down and soothe his pain. It did help somehow and Crowley stopped crying. He was still shivering though and refused to meet his gaze. Aziraphale stroked the soft skin as he tried to comfort his scared mate.

“It’s alright dear. You just cry it all out, let it all out. I’ll always be here,” he whispered softly as he kissed Crowley’s nose. He wanted to curse himself. As an alpha, he wasn’t doing a good job to take care of his omega, if they were unhappy. As Crowley being his love and life he wasn’t doing good either. He knew about Crowley’s somewhat unhealthy habits, seen them quite a lot really. Things had gotten better when they bonded and after Armagedon’t Crowley seemed more at peace with himself.

“It’s okay dear, I’m here with you. I’ll always be here with you. In the bad times and the good times. “ He stroked the soft, fiery tresses. “You won’t be a bad parent Crowley. And you know it. You love children, know how to work with them and understand them. I know you love our child, they’ll live a happy life, surrounded by our love. We both know the road to parenthood isn’t easy, but we’re in this together, to the very end.” He kissed the still figure again.

Crowley looked up with a watery smile. He hugged his mate as tight as he could, even with his pregnant belly getting in the way. “I know, angel. I know, I know. But what if-”

Aziraphale shushed him. “Shhh, dear. No what if’s, we don’t know what the future will bring us. We never do. Everything is just...ineffable.”

Crowley snorted at those words and Aziraphale kissed him again.

“You already know me, Crowley. We have to trust in ourselves and in our love.”

Crowley yawned, he was getting tired. “I’m sorry, angel.”

“What for my dear?”

“I don’t know. For doubting, for being scared, for all my weird emotions, I don’t know. I don’t know”

Aziraphale stroked his cheek. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything, dear. For nothing. Your emotions are valid, your fears are valid, your thoughts are valid. All of you is valid, you don’t have to say sorry for anything. In any case it should be me the one saying sorry.”

Crowley was shaking his head as he was crying. This is why he loved Aziraphale, his smart, beautiful, kind alpha. “You don’t have to say sorry for anything angel, you’re perfect as you are. We are not making this into a losers party right now.”

They both chuckled at that. Aziraphale breathed heavily as he held Crowley close. “Fine, we’ll not make this into a losers party. Just know that I’ll always stand by your side, I’ll always be here to love you.” He kissed his demon tenderly. “Always.”

Crowley closed his eyes, his mind engraving those words in his soul as he fell asleep. “I’ll always be here for you too, Aziraphale. Love you too, very much.”

Aziraphale smiled sleepily too and stroked his mate's hair as he watched Crowley fall asleep. As soon as he saw his mate's chest falling and rising slowly, his breath even, he decided to close his eyes too.

…………………………………………………………….

Month nine

Crowley scrambled as he felt the contractions tear though his body. They had started around three in the afternoon and now they were steadily continuing around eight in the night. Crowley was in their bedroom. He didn’t want to lie down so he was pacing back and forth around the large room. He leaned onto a chair or the bedpost every now and then as searing pain lit up his body. Aziraphale was standing next to him. They hadn’t really prepared much, except for the mountain of towels and extra sheets. Whatever they might need extra, they could miracle it up along the way. They had discussed whether or not to give birth in a hospital. However it was Crowley the one that asked it to be a home birth. If things got complicated, they could go to a hospital. Crowley was feeling vulnerable really, and he didn’t want to leave his nest, his safe place.

He cried out in pain again as he felt a much longer and intense contraction. Aziraphale was by his side, trying to calm him down and soothe the pain of his distressed omega. Had his first child been so difficult to give birth to? Crowley only remembered the large ceiling of the house he had stayed at to give birth. And a lot of pain, a lot of pain. Too much pain just like now.

He felt something stir inside him and suddenly some pressure was relieved inside his channel and he felt some sort of liquid splash down his thigh and onto the soft carpet.

“Oh dear, it looks liek your water has just broken. Let’s get you to bed, dear.”

Crowley looked shakily down at the messy puddle he had left. He gasped weakly and let Aziraphale maneuver his body onto the plush bed. The alpha did his best to calm down the omega, giving him the much needed physical contact and letting the demon breath in his scent deeply.

The birth took another four hours. Crowley had bled, a good amount but nothing critical. He was feeling weak and dizzy by the end of it. When he heard Aziraphale tell him to push one last time, since the head was almost out, Crowley gave one final effort. He felt the pressure in him be relieved and then a shrill cry. He passed out though before he could see anything.

When he awoke, Aziraphale was cleaning a small child, wiping off the blood and fluids.

“Azir-” he croaked. “Let me see the baby please.”

Aziraphale smiled, full of joy and love. He bundled the small baby up and approached the omega slowly.

“It’s a girl dear, it's’ a beautiful little girl.” He was crying as he gave the baby to Crowley.

Crowley found himself crying too as he held the small bundle of life. 

“She’s perfect, angel, perfect.” He pressed a sloppy kiss on the baby's forehead, parting red curls. The tiny being started to move, wriggling around. 

“I think she wants to nurse, my dear.” 

Crowley nodded weakly, he let Aziraphale miracle his sweaty shirt off and he placed his daughter under a rosy nipple. The baby moved as if by instinct and soon enough it was feeding. Crowley felt a sense of peace as he watched the young creature. It felt so right.

Suddenly the baby opened her eyes and Crowley gasped as he saw his husband’s beautiful blue eyes looking up at him.

“Oh my god, Aziraphale, she’s got your eyes.” He looked up at the crying angel, who was looking at them so softly and sweetly.

“Have you chosen a name, dear?” Asked Aziraphale as he stroked his mate's hair and watched the small baby.

Crowley shook his head and looked back down, nuzzling into Aziraphale’s hand. “I-I might have thought of a few. But,” he hesitated. “Maybe Eden?”

Aziraphale stood down and kissed him sweetly. “Eden it is. Welcome to the world, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this took me ages to write, inspiration comes and goes. I ended up writting it by months so it would be easier for me and sort look like snapshots of their life. By the way, I swear I used a random name generator for their kid's name and I got Eden.I'm not very creative when it come to names really. Also horrible at using tags, so update me if you feel like I should use more.
> 
> I'm not a 100% satisified with this work. I want to explain more about their ABO relationship, their angelic/demonic and the relationship between the two but it felt sort of forced and awkward in this fic (we all know they love each other but how did they get here!?). I plan to write a third and fourth part and polish up the first one. The third part isn't going to pretty just for a heads up (poor Crowley). And I want the fourth one to be about their relationship before and after this arc, so I can explain more about them. However, at the rate I'm writing I might take forever *face palms myself*. 
> 
> Btw, anyone know how to group this fic with the first one, so it can be like a series or collection or something? Kinda lost with the AO3 explanations...


End file.
